


Priestly Coffee

by Nyx_Auralis



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Auralis/pseuds/Nyx_Auralis
Summary: This is based off a prompt a friend showed me on Twitter: "modern au of gran walking by belial who is a demon and everytime belial harass him he sprays belial with his gatorade that was blessed by his part time local priest part time barista Sandaphon."





	Priestly Coffee

“You’re a what?”

 

“A part-time priest, Gran.”

 

“Sandalphon.  You’re kidding, right?”

 

“Gran, by the primarchs, why are you--”

 

“No, why are  _ you _ a part-time priest?” Gran asked with a raised eyebrow.  He sipped at his latte, eyeing his friend. “I mean, sure, you used to be--”

 

“Look, some things last beyond being in heaven,” Sandalphon sighed, glaring at Gran.  “Do you want to be molested by a demon or not?” 

 

“Aww, come on, don’t be like that!” Gran laughed, hanging off Sandalphon’s shoulder.  How he balanced his latte while doing that was beyond Sandalphon’s understanding, but that’s what he got for trying to understand a Singularity.  

 

Said Singularity was working on his last, singular nerve.

 

“You’re insufferable,” Sandalphon groaned, handing him the bottle back.  “Couldn’t you at least get Fiji water?”

 

“Don’t have a Fiji budget,” was the smart reply.  “Don’t you have a shift to run?”

 

“That would involve me not being on break,” Sandalphon told him with a sharp grin.  “I’m the manager. I do as I please as long there are profits and no missing humans.”

 

“How the hell were you an angel?” Gran queried, giving him the side eye.  Sandalphon shrugged. “Thanks, though. I mean it. Good luck with your date!”

 

“It’s--it’s not a date!” Sandalphon yelled as Gran ran out of the store.

Gran grinned into his phone as he walked down the street, eyes flicking over the texts from the group chat.  He’d have to hurry home if he wanted to get a chance to cook before party started. A chill crept up his neck as he turned the corner.  He shivered, picking up his pace. It was a 50-50 if it was what he thought or it just getting colder since it was late autumn, but he wasn’t keen on a hands-on explanation.

 

“Now, now, what’s the rush for?” crooned a honeyed voice right over his shoulder as he walked down the street.  The chill turned into an uncomfortable warmth that dripped along his back.

 

Gran sighed.

 

“Can’t this wait till tomorrow, Belial?” Gran finally asked.  He didn’t stop. Belial’s temper was fickle at best, and he didn’t have time to play with his whimsy.  “I’ve got a party to throw.”

 

“That sounds fun,” Belial said, falling into step beside him.  “Where’s my invite?”

 

“When you learn to keep your hands to yourself,” Gran replied without missing a beat.  Belial clutched his chest in an attempt to show pain, scrunching his nose and frowning even though his eyes gleamed.  “Don’t even--”

 

“Aw, but you’re such a wonderful specimen of beauty,” Belial whined, grinning.  His grin was just a bit too wide, nothing anyone inexperienced would notice. They’d be too caught up in his eyes.  Eyes that Gran was not looking into. “Your eyes are gorgeous today.”

 

“You say that everyday.”  Gran veered around the corner, reaching into his bag and taking a sip of his bottle.  “What do you want this time?”

 

“You, of course,” Belial answered sweetly, caressing Gran’s face.  Gran froze in his tracks, bottle held tight in his hands as he focused on Belial’s nose.  “Won’t you let me see your beautiful--”

 

Gran quickly backed away as Belial hissed and sputtered, clawing the liquid off his face.  He waited for Belial to right himself, face completely disinterested. 

 

“You sprayed me with holy water?  How spirited of you,” the demon teased, pausing.  “Wait, what is--”

 

“Holy Gatorade? Yes,” Gran said with a toothy grin, “yes, I did.”  

“What the hell,” Belial deadpanned, staring at Gran.  Of all the things a Singularity could do--summon the wrath of the heavens, call a primarch,  _ kill him _ \--the brat sprayed him with  _ holy Gatorade. _

 

“Look, I’m too broke for Fiji and getting molested by you gets old, fast,” Gran told him with a shrug.  “Now, if you’ll excuse, I’ve got a party to host.”

 

“I was serious about that invite, Gran,” Belial told him, frowning at the small “o” Grants mouth made.

 

“Oh, uh, well, Gran thought a moment, flustered. “If you behave, sure.  Otherwise, you'll have to take it up with Sandalphon.”

 

“You still associate with him?” Belial asked in shock.  

 

Gran made a mental note to not point out who (reluctantly) blessed his Gatorade.

 

“My party, my rules.”

 

Belial grinned.

 

“Of course.”

 

Gran groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> It's effin' hilarious, so I had to do something with it.


End file.
